


Impish Rouge

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Imp TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Natura Rouge decides to try and deal with the devilish Mayor by herself, not realizing that he's got plenty of ways to pacify her. As he's done so many times before.
Series: Natura Couleur [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 2





	Impish Rouge

The City of Equilibre. A city in constant turmoil, fixed in a war between light and darkness. The forces that lurk within the depths, the ones allied with the darkbringer Tenebris, try their best to turn the ordinary day of its citizens upside down. All while the ones following the lightbringer Lumiere, the magical strike force Natura Couleur, fight back against them with all of their might. None of the dark-hearted creatures should be allowed to turn the lives of the innocent into their pawns.

On this very normal-seeming day, one member from that strike force, Natura Rouge alias Araya Akane, was busy checking out a rumor that she had heard. A rumor that the mayor had once again been displaced by a man she thought she had beaten to the curb at least once before.

“Excuse me?” The redheaded young woman asked as she stepped in through the doors to the mayor’s office, heading straight for the receptionist with a lingering hope that she was wrong. She really hoped she was, she didn’t want to see that bastard’s face again…

It was a shame that she had to be right, as a cute and short-looking imp stood atop of a stool that helped her look over the desk. “Yes? What may I be able to do to help you, miss?” The black-skinned demon asked with a bright smile on her face. “...W-Wait a moment! You’re Natura Rouge!”

Akane ruffled her hair in annoyance. “Sheesh, am I really that recognizable? I even threw on my old digs too.” She muttered under her breath as she pulled a little at the torn jacket that she wore. Maybe it was her hair that made her stand out. Eh, wasn’t worth worrying about…

The receptionist hammered a button behind her desk several times, causing alarms to blare out. “SECURITY! WE’VE GOT A BIG BAD NATURA HERE! PLEASE HELP!” She cried out, and out of every nook and cranny popped an imp dressed just like her, each of them gathering in a circle around the redheaded heroine.

“Good grief, you’re all just going straight to it, huh?” The red-haired young woman said as she pulled on the sleeve of her shitty jacket, revealing her Natura Bracelet. “Alright then, let me give you what for!” She shouted, energy brimming from its reddened faceplate.

The imps didn’t hesitate as they immediately started dogpiling her. Individually they were nothing, but together they’d be able to take down anybody. Even somebody like her! Especially somebody like her! She wasn’t going to stop them from winning! No way! Not at-

“NATURALIZE - ROUGE!”

A sphere of fire erupted around the heroine, sending all of the minions flying towards the walls as it collapsed onto her, taking on the form of her armor. White, red and black, the finest combination of tech and magic that a girl could ever want. And it all came together with the spikes that grew from her shoulders.

Her fist hit her palm as she started walking deeper into the complex. “Natura Rouge! If you dare to face me, you’ll feel the singe of my flames!” She cried out, a few flames manifesting behind her as they took on the shape of the team’s emblem… Before she broke into a sprint, not wanting to waste much more time.

So many imps tried to get in her way, and all of them were tossed aside. Whether directly by her fists or by the flames that she commanded. She didn’t bother with them much more than that, knowing that if she slowed down, they’d try to dog pile her again. And as much as she loved to just knock a bunch of them through the walls, it didn’t conserve a lot of energy. She needed that stuff, especially for the kind of man that had replaced the mayor.

As soon as Rouge reached the innermost chamber of the Mayor’s office, she kicked down the door, sending two more imps through the walls in the process. “KUROW! I’VE GOT A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS FOR YOU, AND YOU’RE GONNA REGRET MAKING ME ASK THEM!” The flames radiated off her body, the red parts of her suit practically on fire from how intense her mood was at this point.

On the other end of the room sat a black-suited goat-horned man, the demon that commanded all of those imps. “Really, Natura Rouge? You had to go and knock all of my honest workers around like that? And you call yourself a heroine?”

“You’re the one that made ‘em call for high alert as soon as they saw me, blame them for making me go on the offensive.” The fires continued burning as she stepped closer, slamming her hands onto the desk as she leaned as far in as she could, her nose pushing up against his. “So, how’d you get here this time? Bribery? Absorption? Charm? What’s the gig, Kurow? How’re you Mayor again, and why should I not just kick you out the window and find a replacement?”

The black-suited demon man rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie. “You know I could take a picture of us right now, and the tabloids would think we’re in some sort of affair.” He remarked very casually, disregarding the threat she posed to her life very cleanly. “But if you have to ask, I did nothing to sway the people’s opinion. I merely used my own will, and they followed behind me. Like every other time. Truly and utterly democratic!”

“I don’t buy that for a second. And don’t you dare try to slander my name, I wouldn’t be caught dead kissing you.” The redhead scoffed, her mood souring as her flames started dying out. Truth be told, she understood what he meant. About the democratic process. Not so much that the tabloids would really run with her being in love with him.

Kurow cleared his throat as he turned towards the windows that lined the back wall. “Can’t you see, Rouge? The people value security. Your existence brings more trouble. Therefore, they believe in a demon that can promise them that security. So what if a few people disappear, if it means that their livelihood stays stagnant and safe instead of filled with trouble day in and day out?” He explained, before turning back towards her and adjusting his tie once more, grinning from ear to ear. “Besides, have you seen my look? Human women dig a demon who knows how to dress to impress.”

Natura Rouge narrowed her eyes. All while the slightest blush appeared on her cheeks. “I hate to admit that you’re right on both fronts. How’d you even learn about human fashion? Isn’t that cheating, learning about your enemy before you fight them?”

“That’s what you girls do, thanks to that genius brat you have on your team.” The goat-horned demon replied as he took a seat once more. “But, if you don’t have any other questions, I’m afraid I’d like some peace and quiet. I’ll bill your team for the damages you’ve inflicted and make sure that you’re appropriately punished for trying to aggress on the mayor.”

She didn’t stand for this, her hands slamming against the desk once more as the fires on her suit lit up brightly. “Now listen here, you’re not gonna do any of that. Mayor you may be, but Lumiere, bless her heart, actually made defenses against your schemes this time. There’s no way your threats hold water, you’re not gonna be able to follow through on them! You can’t even twist my powers into something silly like a secretary this time!”

“Oh, you’ve developed countermeasures? Well, that’s just lovely.” Kurow said with that smug smile on his face, prompting him to grab a set of papers from one of his drawers. “Let’s see here… Your name beyond your hero identity was Araya Akane, yes?” He asked, adjusting the papers accordingly while flipping through them.

Akane blinked. “Yeaaah..? What about it?” She didn’t feel like it was important for him to know. Why did he know, anyway? Probably because he had connections due to his mayor position, but…

...Wait a moment he wasn’t about to try that, was he?

“Excellent. Well then, with the power given to me as the Mayor of Equilibre. I, Kurow, hereby fire you from the Natura Couleur. As of right this moment, your powers are revoked, and Lumiere will have to find a new candidate for your position.” He explained in a very firm and factual voice, stamping the main page of those documents with a ‘FIRED’ stamp.

The firey gal yelped as her armor disappeared, leaving her in the same awful jacket that she had bothered to put on when she decided to stop by. Those shredded jeans too, making her look nowhere near as assertive as she did in her armor. “Y-You can’t just do that! We’re not officially hired or anything, that’s cheating!”

“On the contrary.” Kurow replied, standing up as he almost towered over her. Whether that was because of his powers or because she now lacked them, he certainly had more of a threatening presence, especially as he circled around the desk and stood right in front of her. It was a suffocating presence, one that made her feel so insignificant. “Due to your position as the first line of defense for the city, you have to be approved by the city. And because of this, you ultimately serve as a public employee. I have the full right to deny you the chance to defend yourself, as long as this agreement is in effect.”

Akane shivered as she looked up at him, gritting her teeth. “A-And what’s going to stop me from punching you? I’m still strong even without my powers! You’re underestimating me, like you always do!” She didn’t want to back down without a fight, balling her fists up as she went to try and strike him…

Only for the demon to catch her fist with a gentle hand, while lifting her chin with one of his free fingers. “Because just like I underestimate you, I’ve been underestimated. I have more powers than just the ones over your position, Akane.” He said, his voice dripping with sweet venom as his eyes started glowing a tender red.

She remembered this shade of red. It was the shade that had once brainwashed her into serving as his secretary after he altered her powers. But this time, she didn’t have any powers to protect her. “Y-You bastard…” She muttered, her eyes flickering between that very same shade…

“I am no such thing, Akane. I am your boss. Your mayor. And I have more than enough mercy for somebody like you.” The black-suited demon’s smile took on an equally gentle edge as he cupped her chin proper instead of just lifting it. “I am giving you a chance to serve something greater. Protect the humans that you once adored, just from a different side. By my side.”

Akane’s eyes continued flashing, her head struggling to look away from her. “I-I don’t want to be a demon! I don’t want to work with you! You’re the worst I’ve ever met!” She cried out, struggling to back away from him. An effort that was futile as he used the hand he had blocked her blow with to pull her closer, almost like he was trying to hug her…

“You should reconsider your options. You’ve lost all your powers, all your strength, and you’re at the mercy of somebody that wants to give you new ones. All you have to do is say yes, and it will all be okay.” The charismatic demon said as he kneeled down, putting them at eye level. His gentle red eyes sinking deeper and deeper into her mind, imposing more and more control over it. “Be mine, Akane. Be at my side, until the end.”

He knew what to tell her. He knew how to manipulate her. And most importantly, he knew how to finish her off, as he whipped forth a single red rose. The offer any woman that he charmed would be unable to refuse. The former heroine stayed silent, her pout fading into a simple smile. Her eyes turned into hearts, captivated by that rose… Especially as he let it sink into her, causing her to let out a delighted gasp as it buried its way into her heart.

“I’m glad you could see things my way, Akane. Now be reborn as one of my beautiful little imps. Always happy to serve your master.” Kurow’s smile stayed gentle as he watched over her transformation, not wanting to miss even a single second of it.

Akane’s body quickly shrunk to the point where she barely reached up to the larger demon’s knee, leaving her awfully inadequate to ever fight back against him. Not that she ever would want something that horrid, the thorned rose in her heart preventing her from thinking about anything that would ever harm him. Oh no, she wanted to serve him, she wanted to adore him and get all the rewards he’d ever offer her.

Her skin tone turned a deep crimson, a different shade from the many imps that she had tossed aside before. Because she was a special little imp. One with a rump that would put many to shame, and a chest that could only be described as unimportant. Imps like her didn’t need breasts, they just needed a soft seat that could be used to spoil their master. So with her rump being the biggest among all of his workers… It made her heart tingle with delight.

There was another thing that made them different. Namely her attire. Because of her special status, she had to blend in with all the others, otherwise they’d get jealous. A thin layer of black rubbery material slowly sucked its way up her body, coating her in what felt like a stretchy yet tight bodysuit. It would allow her to move, while leaving not a single thing up to imagination. Especially as it crept between those wonderful cheeks, making them both bounce as it moved onto the rest of her tiny body.

Once it had reached all the way up to her neck, it stopped. Her red skin tone would easily be explained as a permanent blush, especially as it contrasted the black shade that her hair began to take on. Hair that was tying itself into a nice bun, kept together with another rose that her beloved master slipped straight into the most crucial spot. Her hair would cling to it, ensure that she looked as dignified as a little fat-rumped imp could…

Akane shivered all over as the magic that had created the black substance she wore suddenly activated once more, covering her torso for a brief moment. Once it went away, she now wore a rather classy looking secretary’s garb, with the pin-stripe color scheme perfectly complimenting the rest of her body. Even if the tiny pencil-like skirt was on the verge of ripping at any point thanks to her posterior being as plump as it was.

The new imp secretary adjusted her glasses, which had appeared alongside the outfit, as she looked straight up at her boss. “Master Kurow, thank you so much…” There was a sensual, yet needy undertone to her voice as he scooped her into her arms, able to carry such a tiny thing like her with ease.

“No, Akane. Thank you. For accepting my gift, and letting me into your heart.” The charming demon smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making that red skin deepen thanks to the extra blush. “I will make sure that you get all the love a minion of mine may need. As long as you do your best to serve me. Are we clear, my little secretary?”

Akane smiled and nodded, her heart throbbing as she heard that affectionate nickname. “Anything for you, Master Kurow! Just spoil me, and I’ll do anything!” She admitted, the hearts in her eyes growing bigger as she gave herself completely to this new self.

“Excellent. Now, if you would be so kind as to arrange a meeting with your former teammates, Natura Bleu and Natura Vert…”


End file.
